Whatever the Future Holds
by A M3mb3r123
Summary: No one can really know the future, or can they? Ketsu's worried that something will happen between her and Sabine after an old woman reads her fortune. Set 1 year after they escape the Imperial Academy. I do not own Star Wars Rebels


One great thing about living on a busy planet is that it's nearly impossible to stand out in the market place. Unless you're from a recognized rich family, you're completely invisible. This made Ketsu Onyo's job that much easier.

Simple supply run, go in, get the goods, go out. No bounty hunting today, which was a little disappointing, in her mind. Her partner Sabine, however, was completely fine with it and had been more than happy to stay with the ship.

Ketsu didn't understand Sabine sometimes. She loved working with her, and she could be a barrel of laughs if you got the right amount of liquor in her, but when it came to bounty hunting, their bread and butter mind you, she was less than thrilled. Ketsu loved the job. She'd been doing it long enough to pick up a reputation among crime bosses, and that helped tremendously.

But no bounty hunting today. Supply run. Ketsu focused at the task at hand. She went to the fruit vendors, picked up jogans, a few meilooruns, and other assorted fruit that wouldn't spoil quickly. She haggled over prices on Bantha meat, not a great dinner, but a cheap one.

As she walked towards a pharmacist, she passed an old lady sitting on the street, a sign by her saying "Will read fortunes for food". Ketsu knew that she shouldn't believe fortunes and things like that. Frivolous money wasters. But she always had a soft spot for the people who read fortunes.

"Hello young one, sit," The lady hadn't even bothered to look through her long, white hair.

"Hello mam. I have a couple jogans in exchange for a reading," Ketsu pulled the precious fruit from her pack, setting it on the ground in front of them.

"You have a wise soul," The woman declared, taking Ketsu's hands in her own and began to enter a trance like state. "A wise soul, but with blemishes. You have blood on your hands young one, too much blood." Ketsu grimaced. Even though she loved bounty hunting, there were times when things got complicated and people got hurt.

"You have someone close to you, very close. I foresee pain in them, and in you. I cannot tell the reason, but it seems to be searing, opening wounds new and old. The rest . . . is difficult to interpret. The path is not clear, there are doubts in your mind as well as theirs." Ketsu knew better than to talk when someone was reading your fortune, but she couldn't help herself.

"Are you sure? Would it help to read their fortune?" The second the words left her mouth, Ketsu knew the reading was over. The woman left her trance and gripped Ketsu's hands tighter.

"I'm sorry my dear. I wish I could see more. I don't think it would help to bring your friend. But I wish you the best of luck, and thank you for the food," Her speech was slow, methodical, as if she knew more about the universe than anyone ever had.

"Thank you just the same," Ketsu stood hastily. She didn't like the idea of her or Sabine being hurt. Ketsu would do almost anything for Sabine.

…

"You're late," Sabine was waiting in the cockpit when Ketsu entered with the rest of the supplies.

"And you're no help. We could have had that run done an hour ago if you'd come with me," Ketsu sat down in the pilot's seat and began pressing buttons to start the engine.

"Right, and leave the ship of two well-known bounty hunters completely unguarded. Smart idea," Sabine began to flip her own set of switches, preparing the stabilizers and hyperdrive. "I keep telling you we need a droid around here to help with things like that."

"And I keep telling you, we don't have the need nor the money for one. They get underfoot."

"Yes, but we'd have and extra set of hands for repairs and on the guns when needed." The ship began to rise into the atmosphere.

"You work much better than a droid, and you look much better than one too." Sabine blushed at the comment.

"I knew that'd shut you up," Ketsu smiled at her small victory as they entered hyperspace.

"You love me and you know it," Sabine smiled, leaned back in her chair and planted her feet on the dashboard. It had been almost a year since they escaped the Imperial Academy together, and they reveled in the fact that even though their relationship was illegal, the Empire could do nothing about it unless they lived on one world for over a month. Which never happened, because they always had a job waiting on a different planet.

"Do I? I would have never guessed," Ketsu also leaned back in her chair and lazily took ahold of Sabine's hand, intertwining their fingers and settling in for the long trip.

…

 _"_ _It has come to my attention that some relationships have been formed among ranks," Commander Marnath paced back and forth in front of the Level 5 cadets. Boys snickered and girls blushed._

 _"_ _Relationships are healthy, they can even aid in your abilities, but some can be harmful, not only to the parties involved, but also to others." Everyone stared forward, fully at attention. Their faces were unmoving, as they had been trained to be, but worry began to radiate off them like sewer stench._

 _"_ _My supervisor has asked me to remind you that only relationships as approved by the Empire are allowed. This means none of this same-sex nonsense. It goes against our belief system and can be harmful to other people. I would like to also remind you that if someone you know is practicing this unhealthy lifestyle, you are to report them immediately."_

 _Cadets Sabine and Ketsu shifted in their seats. They could feel the sideways glances shot towards them, and it suddenly felt very hot in the room. Too many people, too many eyes._

 _"_ _I also heard that some of you will be reaching the ripe age of eighteen cycles. Congratulations. Remember that that will make you legal adults, and any relationships you have with minors are to cease until they also become legal adults."_

 _Ketsu shifted in her seat again, this time along with some of the other students who would soon turn eighteen. She had started training late, and was a full two years older than what a regular Level 5 cadet should be. Sabine, however, was would be only sixteen this cycle._

 _"_ _Alright students, the bell will ring shortly, don't forget to study chapter . . ." Commander Marnath's voice faded out in the clatter of papers being shoved into book-bags and evening study plans being made. Sabine stole a glance at Ketsu, a few seats in front of her. They shared a solemn stare that lasted all of one second before they continued to put away their items._

…

Ketsu sat alone in the cockpit, thinking of that fateful day. Sabine had long ago gone to bed, leaving Ketsu to her thoughts. She wondered about the warning the old lady had given her, about the pain they were both supposed to endure. She knew she couldn't really believe it, but in the same sense, something felt different about the old woman. There was an air of wisdom around her, one that Ketsu could still feel sitting in hyperspace. And she couldn't help to think, that maybe, just maybe, the woman knew what she was talking about.

 **A/N** This is and idea I've had for awhile, and just thought I'd write about it, since it _is_ Pride Month! Questions and comments are appreciated! Have a wonderful day!

-M3m


End file.
